Angels and Demons
by furyfaux
Summary: Chrno was abandoned when he was just a baby. Now ten years later strange things start to happen that are somehow connected to him and his mysteious past... Rated T to be safe, maybe a CxR doesn't really follow plot RxR! AionxShader[NOW UPDATED!]
1. Orphan's Ode

Hello, this is my first 'Chrono Crusade' fanfic. I know it's pretty short but I was rushed and I PROMISE to make the other chapters longer too. I original wrote this on my website, but now I'm going to put it on story isn't really following the manga or anime plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own worth squat --;;

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The Perfect Lie'  
A small child no older than 10 sat infront of an old tv set, staring blanking at whatever was on. Long purple hair, tied back into a braid with a yellow ribbon, fell on the floor as he pushed it behind his back. A woman's scream could be heard outside the window. He flinched slightly. That was the third time this mourning he heard her scream, but he guessed that's what you got for living in a ghetto.

His name was Chrno, he never knew his last name because he was abandoned at birth, then was given custody to the Magdalene Order. The base was stationed in San Francisco. But Chrno's never been to the order nor has he ever seen it. All his life he's lived in a run down orphanage. He never knew why The Order took custody of him. Maybe it was because he was so different from the other children. His red eyes, pointed ears, and fangs might of been a dead give away of why his birth parents left him.

He sighed and got up. He straitened his worn out red shirt and the baggy tan shorts. They were slightly torn at the bottom but he didn't mind. He walked over to the TV and turned it off. It was finally quiet. He massaged he's sensitive ears, and walked upstairs to his room (which wasn't very far). Nothing but he's bare feet made noise as he undid he's braid and started to brush it. He let it fall all the way down towards he's waistline then stopped. He carefully brushed it as he sat on his small bed. A look of sadness sat on his face as he did this.

It was almost 5:00 in the morning and the rest of the kids would get up soon just to terrorize him. When he finished, he tied back into a braid with the yellow ribbon. This ribbon was the only piece of proof he had of his mother. It was found on his left wrist when he was abandoned.

He found a pair of socks and put them on, the he put on his shoes. He left his room, looking down at the floor when he closed the door when a pair of strong hands pushed him to the said floor.

"Hey freak! Get outta my way!" Chrno slowly got up and turned around to see who pushed him this time. It was Andrew. Chrno averted his gaze to the hardwood floor the scooted out of his way, not saying a word. "Hmph. Loser." Two others boys snickered as the purposely (sp) pushed past him.

Not once did Chrno look at them.

He got up and made he's way to the kitchen when he heard two voices coming from it. When he entered he saw Miss. Attleburn, the owner of the orphanage, and a man who looked in his 20's. He wore a priests suit and was holding a black hat on his his chest. He had short blonde hair and a kind smile. Chrno stared at him until the man looked at him then smiled. Chrno quickly looked at a spot on the floor.

"Ah, here he is now! Chrno say hello to our guest, Father Remington!" Miss Attleburn said with false happiness. She hated guests almost as much as she hated Chrno. Chrno never looked up but replied weakly: "Hello Father."

The smile on Remington's face got bigger. " Hello to you too. You see I'm from the Magdalene Order and I have strict orders for you to come with me now." Shocked, Chrno looked up with a glint of hope in his eyes. The same was for Miss. Attleburn. "Why don't you go pack your things while I talk to Susan." Father said looking at Miss. Attleburn. Chrno nodded his head slightly and walked away, while in his mind he was crying tears of joy.

Andrew and his 'friends' blocked Chrno from his door when he came towards it. "Please move," He said timidly. Andrew's face scrunched up in anger and grabbed Chrno's shirt collar and pulled him u to his face. Chrno could feel his hot breath against his cheek. "You shouldn't try to order me around shrimp, unless you don't want your pretty ribbon to be taken away!" One of the other boys pulled the yellow ribbon from his hair and to take it apart. Chrno's eyes widened in terror. That was his mother's ribbon! "NO!" He pushed aside Andrew like a rag doll and grabbed it from the boy's hands.

"Why you little-" Andrew was cut off as a sturdy hand rested upon his shoulder. "Now, now. Three against one isn't that fare now is it?" Father Remington smiled as the other boys back off of Chrno. He just stared at him holding the ribbon for dear life. " I was wondering what was taking so long. Now that I know why don't you go and get your stuff so we can get going, eh?" He winked at him. Chrno smiled at him and raced towards his room as tears of joy flew from his eyes.


	2. Devil's Child

Instead of ranting about something useless I'm just gonna give you the disclaimer and go on with the story.

Aion: That's new…

Furyfaux: -knocks him out with a dictionary- 

Chrno: -sweatdrops- Furyfaux does not own Chrono Crusade or anything else for that matter.

Furyfaux: On with the story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Devil's Child

Clouds covered the sky as small droplets of water fell onto the black road. Chrno stared out the car window watching them fall, a faint smile on his face. _Maybe now I'll be able to find out about my parents…and why I'm alone._ He thought about this the on the way to the Order.

Remington broke the awkward silence.

"Why do those boys back at the orphanage torment you?" It was a half-brained question but the quietness was getting to him.

Chrno looked up from the window, never making eye contact with him.

"I…I don't know…it might be because of how I look or maybe because I'm shy…" He shrugged his shoulders slightly. He wasn't much of a talker. He was only partially shocked by this. He figured that maybe he got his timid ness from his mother, but his father was a different story…

His train of thought was broken when the red-bricked church came into view. He pulled infront of the building then braked to a stop. A bright smile, despite the rain, lit up his face. "Well here we are! The Magdalene Order. Lets get your things and hurry before we get soaked."

Chrno only nodded.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"ROSETTE!" A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes tore down the hallway, running for her life as Sister Kate chased after her. "THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK YOU'VE CAUSED DAMAGE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WE'RE PAYING JUST TO FIX EVERYTHING?" Sister Kate was catching up fast.

_Dang, how fast IS she anyway!_ But before Rosette could think up an answer, she ran into someone and knocked the bags out of his hands. Rosette sat on the ground rubbing her head from the impact. "Owww…." She opened her eyes to see Father Remington standing there, holding some duffel bags. A small figure ran behind him, but before she could see who it was Sister Kate finally caught up. She put her hands on her knees and started gasp for air.

"F-Finally…g-got…you…" She said in-between breaths. When she finally stopped she did a double take seeing the Father standing there. "Goodness Ewan, you scared me! Well, I'm glad your back. Do you have the boy?" As she said this the child poked his head out from his hiding place behind Remington. Rosette stared at him. He had red eyes, long purple hair tied back in a messy braid, pointed ears, and…were those claws! He looked about her age (A/N Rosette is 12 in this fic ok?), but why did he look so scared?

"Rosette, this is your new partner, Chrno." He moved out of the way for her to see Chrno fully. "He's cute…" As soon as she said this she covered her mouth, a blush crept up on her. The same was for Chrno except his was blushing harder.

Remington just smiled at the two. Happiness glowed of him like a very bright lamp.

Kate on the other hand was annoyed, irritated, sweaty, and tired. She cleared her throat and began to speak: " Well I'm glad introductions are over; Chrno we need to speak to you about something…" She looked at Rosette, then she added: "…Privately." Rosette pouted. She hated it when she was left out of all the action. She glared daggers at Sister Kate then turned her head around when she heard her name being called.

"Rosette!"

A boy that looked about Chrno's age ran up to Rosette huffing. He had short blonde hair blue (A/N I think…) eyes. They could almost pass for twins if he didn't look so young.

"Sister come on! Remember? We have kitchen duty today." He grabbed her arm gently and started to drag her away when she pulled back her arm.

"I know, I know Joshua. But I have a new partner! See his name's Chrno. Cool huh!" She pointed towards the blushing boy. Joshua looked at where her finger was pointing then smiled at him. Rosette knew this was her cue to go, so she turned around and headed towards the kitchen with her semi-look alike.

Chrno watched them off then was leaded into a large office. He sat down in one of the chairs as did Father. Kate sat in the chair behind a big desk that looked like hers. She folded her hands on desk and began to speak once more:

"There are so many things to tell you but sadly I cannot tell you them all. I can tell you that there was a very special reason as to why the Order adopted you but never took you in. That reason is that you are very powerful. Even when you were just an infant you the ability to freeze time." Chrno looked lost…very lost. "Let me explain dear child, you are a demon. Your father was what demons called a sinner. He escaped from his world, Pandrimonia, to our world. He then meet your, mother who was not a demon but an angel."

"When she became pregnant with you, that's when she admitted she was not on of his kind. Your father became angry with this because she told him she was a demon. After this she fled. Only a couple weeks later she gave birth to you. He soon found out about you then sent her a letter stating that if he ever got the chance he would kill both of you. Your mother not knowing what to do, she took her ribbon and sealed it with a very powerful spell that blocked your demonic aura from him. Then she left you on the steps of an orphanage and fled. That is why you couldn't come with us then because if he ever found where you were you would be dead."

She let it sink in while she took a sip of her tea. Chrno just sat there staring at his hands. "But…why is it now that you've taken me away?"

Kate gulped down some of her tea. "There have been some accounts of demonic activity around that area and we think it was some of your father's henchmen. Not wanting to risk you being caught, we brought you here where you will learn to control your demonic and angelic powers." At the last part she smiled at him.

But one question (or two) buzzed through his mind. "W-What were my parent's names?" He looked up staring at the sister hopeful she would answer.

"Your mother's name was Mary while your father's was…"

"…Aion." Father Remington finished her sentence.

Nothing but the sound of birds chirped and Rosette's yelling could be heard outside the office window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooooo… what do you think? I hope its long enough for you. Now here's Chrno with a note:

Chrno: -glares at her- my 'mother's' name may be Mary but Fury never intended it to be Mary Magdalene. It can be if you want it to be or not.

Anyway I hope you like it! Please tell me if I should continue or not! And don't forget to review or I'll send a horde of rabid demons after you! Now go and click that button down there and REVIEW!

Ja Ne!


	3. The Greatest Dad

Hi again! My third chapter…WOW…OO…well anyway thank you all for the nice reviews but I also take flames too so if you have any just send them please! Also to those who DO read this story but don't review I would REALLY like if you guys did review because it motivates me to write more chapters faster.

Chrno: 'Motivate' my butt…--u I see you do is sit there you big lazy-

**BANG!**

a bullet hole is shown right above his head-

Chrno: OO

Me:coughhackcough: ANYway, don't mind him he's just moody.

Azmaria: Furyfaux doesn't own Chrono Crusade or anything else for that matter.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: The Greatest Dad

A pair of blurry brown eagle eyes watched two blonde headed kids chase each other around the courtyard. One was a girl holding a book above her head and had long blonde hair and blue eyes; while the other was almost like except for the fact he was a boy. The brown bird ruffled its feathers and was about to fly away when a voice rang through its head.

Don't go yet… Let's wait to see if he's here… 

The eagle obeyed its master and repositioned itself on the pole it was sitting on. It listened in closely on the two until the girl yelled out a name, supposedly calling some one… someone **they **were looking for.

_Chrno! Over here!_

That name…! The eagle's master listened in closely as the boy came over into view.

Third Person POV:

A boy with long violet hair walked over to the boy and girl with blonde hair. His hair was tied back into a braid a sad smile sat on his face as Rosette came up to him.

"Hey Chrno you ok? You don't look so well." She looked into his red pools with concern. As she did this (or tried) he looked away staring at something more interesting on the ground.

Joshua plastered a smile on his face to try and brighten the poor kid up. Because just a few days ago he found out what Chrno REALLY was.

**Flashback:**

_He was rolling a teacart down the hallway towards the Head Sister's office. It was around 9:00 in the afternoon. Darkness had settled in the hallways that had no windows or lit lanterns. He wondered what the Father and Head Sister wanted to talk about? Whatever it was it would have to wait._

_As he neared the door muffled voices emitted from the room. He stopped rolling the cart and stood close to the door trying to hear what they were talking about._

**What they were talking about:**

"But isn't some other way that we could-" 

"_No. We are his only option, if he continues to live there Aion WILL find him in record time. I can guarantee you that."_

_Aion! He must of heard wrong, but something in him said he was hearing right. He listened in again._

"_The boy is a demon Ewan! If the press got word that we were housing a Sinner's child here…"_

"…_Yes, I know what would happen. But we both know why Aion is truly searching for him…"_

_Joshua heard her sigh in defeat. From the looks of it this 'demon boy' would be staying at the order. Maybe they could be friends…NO! He could never be friends with a demon's son who killed his parents! Never!_

"_By they way… what was his name again?"_

"…_Chrno…"_

_He heard footsteps walking towards the doors. Joshua made a break for it as he tore down the hallways, making a sharp turn around a corner and out of site_

_The door opened slowly, hitting the abandoned cart. Ewan just stared at the empty hallway not saying a word._

End Flashback 

"Hellllooooo, anyone in there?"

Rosette's hand waved in front of Joshua's face, snapping him out of his trance. He looked at her with a smile on his face then turned to Chrno with the same weary smile.

She just glared at him for his rudeness and spoke up.

"Chrno this is my brother Joshua. Joshua this is my new partner Chrno."

Chrno finally looked up and shyly looked at him for the first time and weakly said hello. A low grumble came out of nowhere. Rosette started to laugh.

"It looks like your hungry. Not surprising since its almost dinnertime." She took his hand and led him towards the cafeteria. Out of sight for curious eyes.

**Eagle's POV:**

_We found him… him…Chrno…traitor…tainted…him…_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Night dew sat on the grass as darkness took its toll on the city. The moon shone brightly like a nightlight, scaring away all the shadows the night provided.

Chrno followed Rosette down the unusually quiet hallway. Normally, the halls would be full of talk and bodies moving about, scurrying here and there going to where they were needed. He yawned quietly, clutching the duffel bag closer to him as if it were his lifeline.

The came to the door to his bedroom. She opened the door and led him in. He sat on the soft bed, unlike the tattered one he slept on for so many years.

"Well… I guess that's it. I'll be going now." She was about to leave when he shouted out: "No! Don't go!"

This stopped her.

His face became red as he realized what he just said. "U-Uh, w-well you d-don't have too g-go…Wh-what I mean I-is-" His sentence was cut off as she engulfed him in a hug. He melted in her embrace and hugged her back, as she softly started to sing a lullaby:

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty boy,  
do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
while I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."

They fell asleep in each other's embrace with not a care in the world.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Well what do you think? Now from now on I won't be able to update as much because of 1.) I've pretty much run out of ideas. 2.) End-of-Year Exams. And three, Homework. Yep that's it.

If you have any ideas, just send them to ok? Also if you don't have an account on then just send your stories or whatever to me and I'll post them on my website that you can check out on my profile.

**REMEMBER: REVIEW OR I'LL SEND HORDES OF RABID DEMONS AND OTHER UNPLEASNT THINGS AFTER YOU!**

:coughhackchokecough: Anyway, I would **REALLY **like it if you did review because it does motivate me. And send your ideas to me please!

Ja Ne!


	4. The Bookstore

Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I have been suffering from severe writer's block gasp. Anyway, maybe this chapter will be better than the last one considering how many reviews I got for it T.T.

Rosette: Where's Chrno?

Me: He's coming with the disclaimer…Oi! Shrimp! Get over Here!

Rosette: sweatdrop

Chrno: Damn you to hell… Furyfaux does not own Chrno Crusade, or anything else for that matter (Thank God)…

Me: Chases him COME HERE YOU LITTLE-!

Azmaria: Um…looks at the fighting pair please enjoy the chapter!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Bookstore

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_He could hear it, but could not see it. The sound of water echoed throughout the dark room; he could see nothing but darkness, he was blind._

_He stretched his arms out hoping to touch something to lean on, because for some strange reason he felt so worn out. The second he started walking he heard water splash beneath his feet._

'_Strange…' he thought 'My feet don't feel wet…'_

_He ignored the oddity and continued to walk blindly farther into the strange room. As he came closer he heard a voice, it was speaking to someone and by the sound of it it was a woman._

'_Maybe she could help me…'_

_His walk broke into a run; water flew in his face as his violet hair became wet, red eyes hoping for something that could not be seen. The voice grew louder as he neared then suddenly a woman appeared. She was sitting ground that wasn't soaked with water. She wore a silk white dress that covered her entire legs. Smooth purple hair pooled around her, blood red eyes stared at something she was holding._

_He inched closer trying to see what she was holding but a blanket covered its face. He just stood there as she spoke to the wrapped bundle. It was only then that he realized she was singing to it. Her voice was so soft and gentle, and yet the song, where had he heard that song? A small cry emitted from the bundle; she pushed away some of blanket and there was a baby. The cry turned into a tiny yawn that only babies can achieve, its small hands curled up at its mouth. _

_A full head of purple hair covered its small head. A pair of small pointed ears sat on each side of its head too._

_He sighed and looked up over the woman's head then his eyes widened in terror. A man- no a demon, stood there, long white hair fell to his waist. He looked like he was ready to kill. He had to warn her but before he had the chance something connected to his foot and he fell to the ground as his face meet the water. A strange coppery taste filled his mouth. He immediately spat it out. _

'_Blood!' This whole time he had been walking in blood. He felt like he was going to throw up, but at that moment the kind gentle singing came to a stop and then was replaced by a shrill scream. He looked up just as the demon raised his claws up above his head and the last thing he heard was a name._

'_Chrno!'_

End Dream POV He jolted up in his bed, sweat pouring down in his face. He looked outside his bedroom window and saw that the sun hadn't even come up yet. He had been having that dream ever since he was little. The woman, her singing, the baby, the blood, and the demon. It was all the same. He wiped the sweat away from his face as he swung his feet over the bed and got, straitening out his wrinkled shirt. 

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again he changed out of his nightclothes (A/N That's what I call them XD) and left his room to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. When he came to the door he opened it and went inside looking around for the food. When he found what he was looking for he grabbed a plate and piled food onto it, then walked over to an unoccupied seat. He began to slowly eat until his plate was clean then he put it where all the dirty dishes went. After that he looked around noticing he and a couple of people were the only ones here. He walked outside, thinking about going to town to look around if he was going to live here.

In Town: There weren't to many people because of how early in the morning it was but there were enough to make Chrno's ears hurt. Horns honked, people yelled, talked, and chatted away walking past him as if he didn't exist. But its not like he cared. It's been so long since he was able to go out on the town by himself. The last time he came here he was with Andrew and his 'friends'. Miss. Attleburn was tired of looking at him and despite Andrew's protests Chrno went with them. While they were having fun ignoring him and pretending he didn't exist, Chrno felt a sense of kindness when he passed a certain bookshop. Unfortunately Andrew was getting bored and demanded to go home, thus Chrno never got to go into the shop.   
Now, by himself he would be able to visit it. Back at the Orphanage he read every single book they owned. That was one of the reasons Andrew hated him so much; because of his reading. He thought it was stupid and anyone who got enjoyment out of it was stupid also.   
He came to the front of the shop. It looked exactly as it did when he first saw it. A bell rung when he opened the door. Books, books books. That's all he saw; a desk sat in the left hand corner of the shop, behind it was a door. A tapestry covered the windows so curious lookers wouldn't see what was behind it. Chrno looks at a shelf that had books with strange writings on it. He pulled it off the shelf and was about to open it when a giant hand grasped his shoulder. Scared he dropped the book on the floor and slowly turned around just to look up to a tall, big muscled man who wore a black leather jacket. He had black hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail. His eyes were not inviting. Chrno just stared at him in fear. Weakly he was the first to speak. 

"Um… was that your book? Is this your bookshop? Are you closed? I'm sorry I should've knocked! I-!"

He was cut off as the 'man' put his hand up to stop him from saying anything else.

" We're closed but since there wasn't a sign you can look around for awhile. I'll be opening up soon." And with that the man walked towards the back off the shop and went behind a curtain. (This is a very big shop people and there are two rooms in it.) Chrno watched him disappear, then picked up the deserted book and placed back on its spot on the self. After looking around he found a book and went to the desk to buy it. But no one was there. He blinked, not knowing what to do, then a head popped up from under the desk.

"Hi! My name's Shader! Do you wanna buy a book?" She said cheerfully. She wore a black bandana over her short purple hair. A pair of circular glasses sat on her nose. He swore he saw the bandana twitch. He found himself staring at it until he broke out of his trance when she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hellloooo? Anyone there?"

He snapped out of it, his cheeks tinted pink and placed the book on the counter along with the money. He stared at a spot on the desk not able to look her in the eye. She looked at him oddly but took the money and gave him his change. He whispered a small thank you and going to be on his way when she called him.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked him innocently.

He looked back at her. "Chrno." And with that he left not noticing the small spider that clung to his shirt very well hidden. Shader's smile disappeared and was left with a sad frown. She turned around, facing the tapestry and opened the door. She closed it behind her and closed her eyes as if ashamed of what she had just done.

"Is he marked?" A deep voice questioned her from a chair to the side. Shader slowly nodded her head and looked towards the occupied chair. A man with long white hair tied back sat in the chair, violet eyes staring back at her through narrow glasses. He folded his tan-skinned hands temple style under his chin and smiled.

"Why look so glum Shader? You know it was going to come to this at some point." A sharp canine tooth could be seen as he spoke. "Now take off that bandana, it looks hideous on you." She did as she was told a started to take it off. The man got up out of his seat and walked over to her. "Here, let me help you." He pulled it off revealing a pair of black cat ears. He took her chin and lifted it up so he could look her in the eye. "Aion…" She said weakly.

"Soon my dear, once that child is gone and all traces of Mary are too we can finally be together!" A smile found its way to her mouth as he brought their lips together. She warped her arms around his neck as he around her waist. A small tear trickled down her cheek and fell on the floor gone unnoticed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooooo… how is it? I hope it's long enough. Please review or I'll torture Chrno until Doom's Day! MWUHAHAHAHA!

Chrno: OO -cries-


	5. PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone and thank you for all the reviews but unfortunately I have severe writers block and so I need ideas if you want me to update soon. I also need a beta too to see how much longer I should make my chapters (And yes I need help with that…STOP LAUGHING!). Anyways if you want a chapter soon please email me ideas okay?


	6. Cold

Yahhh! I finally got an idea. I've also planned out the ending too and some big surprises might come around chapters 6 or 7 so look out for those too!

Disclaimer: Don't own worth squat

………………………………….

…

_**xoxoxo**_

_From this moment life has begun  
from this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
from this moment on _

_**xoxoxo**_

_  
…_

On his way back home it began to rain a lot until he was soaked to the bone. He ran under a tree to try and dry himself off which he failed miserably at. He groaned, it was still along way to the Order and on top of that everyone would be waking up by now wondering where he was. It just wasn't his day.

He sat down on the semi-wet ground and looked out at the rain. Once in a while some rain would fall through the leaves and hit him on the head. He started to growl then stopped when he saw a girl with short brown hair and a black umbrella. She was looking strait at him. He blinked and stared back and watched her come closer until she stopped right infront of him.

"You look cold, and wet. Would you like to share my umbrella with me? I'm on my way to the Magdalene Order so I could drop you off somewhere if you like." She looked down at him with cold eyes but nonetheless smiled at him with a fake smile. She looked just a little bit older than him and yet she scared him some.

He shook his head no. "No thanks, y-you see I-I'm w-waiting f-for s-someone h-here." He stuttered from the cold and almost on cue a car pulled up on the side of the road. Father Remington came out of the car looking rather worried.

"There you are Chrno! I've been looking everywhere for you! My God boy where have you been?" He walked over to the shivering devil, grabbed his arm and pulled him off of the wet ground. He looked over to the girl. "Jeni, this is Chrno, Chrno Jeni. You know we're heading over to the Order right now if you want a ride." She shook her head no and walked away without another word. Remington sighed and murmured something under his breath as he dragged Chrno along to the car. They both drove away from the tree not saying a word. Only a couple of sneezes broke the silence.

"You will need a bath when you get inside." He stopped the car infront of the building. "Also Rosette's been very worried about you so she might be loud and after you finished bathing. Sister Kate would like to speak to you about something, understood?" Chrno only nodded as he got out of the car, cold rain hit him harshly.

He tried to run faster so he would be as wet but failed miserably.

When he entered the convent, cold, wet, and sneezing, was a flash of gold and bright blue before his eyes.

"Where the bloody hell were you! We thought you had been kidnapped or something when I went to wake you up and you weren't there!" He was partially knocked out only hearing half of what Rosette was saying. He realized she was sitting on him after she jumped him without thinking. He blushed.

"Uh, R-Rosette, c-can you…g-get off…please?"

Also noticing they're awkward position she hurriedly got off then started to brush herself off trying to hide the small blush that was forming on her cheeks then pulled the soggy devil off of the cold ground.

A book fell from the boy's jacket and onto the floor. But the two didn't notice the forgotten object and continued to walk down the hallway chatting about something.

A hand reached down and picked up the book. Cold eyes stared at the book then at Chrno. Jeni then grinned maliciously. A spider crawled away scurrying off to who-knows-where as Jeni spoke quietly to no one.

"It has begun…the killing of the lambs will now begin…"

…

_**xoxoxo**_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
and for your love I'd give my last breath  
from this moment on _

_**xoxoxo  
**_

…

……………………………………………

_So what do you think? I know its short but I've been sick and the computer screen has been giving me a terrible headache…groans_


	7. Sacrifice

_Thank you all for the reviews! (Hugs the reviewers) Me so happy! _

_**Nessi:** Mary concealed her Angelic appearance by taking the astral energy of a demon's. Thus confusing Aion to believe she was a demon. Also Aion wants to kill Chrno so that when he takes over the world Chrno won't get in his way (says this in monotone)…--; _

_**Blue Fox of the Moon:** Jeni is my character. Does she have anything to do with Rizel? You'll find out soon enough._

_Now I know more people reviewed than this but I'm just being a lazy ass and wanna finish this chapter soon because I have school work to do…damn teachers…._

_Disclaimer:.. Oh shut up…. _

………………………………….

…

_**xoxoxo**_

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

**xoxoxo**

…**  
**

Drip

Drip

Drip

'Water?'

Drip

Drip

'I can't see…'

Drip

Drip

'Who is that…? Rosette…?'

A scream

The sound of blood gushing

The darkness lifted. Chrno opened his eye, his breath caught in his throat, like an unknown force wrapping itself around his lungs squeezing the air out like a blueberry. Tears leaked out of the red pools staring at a girl, a bloody hole in left chest as if someone came and ripped her heart out. A look of pure terror on her face.

Despite the site infront of his face he could not look away.

It was-

"ROSETTE!"

Chrno fell off the side of his bed, wrestling with his covers, kicking and punching the nothingness around him. Suddenly realizing he was dreaming he stopped the tantrum and threw the evil covers off his hot body. He sat up sweat rolled off his face and onto the floor. Hands shaking the picture of the dead girl came to mind. He stumbled upwards and ran to the bathroom connected to his room, throwing up in the toilet.

He coughed up the rest of the pale glop and flushed the toilet, closed his eyes and leaned back against the cold wall behind him. He wiped his mouth, heart slowing down as he gained composure.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream.

He told himself this countless times as he took a shower, letting the hot water roll down his pale back it burned slightly but nonetheless he turned it up all the way, steam escaping the stall, burning his skin making it red.

After awhile he turned it off and dried his now slightly red body. He put on a blue shirt and some jeans and made his way down the hall to get some break feast pushing the disturbing dream to the back of his mind.

After he had his full he bumped into Rosette as he was exiting the cafeteria. No he literally bumped into her along with a string of apologies. Obviously she became annoyed when she put her hand over his mouth.

That shut him up.

She smiled at him. "Its Jake so don't worry about it. Come on I want to talk to you about something." She took him by the arm as they started down the hallway.

Jeni was just up ahead but neither of them seemed to notice this even though she was getting closer and closer…

Chrno listened to Rosette, hanging on her every word. She was discussing plans for Joshua's birthday.

"So I was thinking we could do a surprise birth-"

Chrno kept on walking until he realized that it went silent only 5 seconds ago. The sound of some liquid hit the floor but the sound didn't tell him what it was. It was the smell.

He dared not turn around. But he did. It felt like the air in his entire body escaped him, his eyes widen, body going numb.

There in front of him was Jeni and Rosette. Rosette was slumped over, her blonde hair covering her face, blood dribbling from her mouth. Jeni's arm was shoved into Rosette's chest a dark red substance surrounded them. She looked as though she'd won a million dollars.

Chrno wanted to scream, but wanted he wanted to do more was to kill the emotionless girl he had met earlier and that scared him. So he stood there shaking from fear and the urge to murder her, to chop her into tiny little pieces, to make her scream for mercy; but he would show none.

Jeni pulled her arm out all too carelessly letting Rosette fall to the ground with a thud, her bloodied hand now held the blonde's heart.

"R…R.. Rostte…" His voice barely a whisper as he watched her place the organ into a small black velvet bag, drops of blood spattered on it. His gaze shifted from the bag to the motionless body lying in the life liquid around her. The aura of life that surrounded her was gone. No…

She was gone.

Tears slide down his checks his face scrunched up in complete anger. The timid red eyes were now replaced with those of a demon's his fingernails turned into sharp claws small canine teeth turned into deadly fangs; two horns rested on either side of his head right above his slightly larger ears.

"Will you kill me demon…?"

Rosette…

"Filthy…"

Rosette…

"…Half-breed…"

She jumped back just before a bullet ricocheted off the ground of where she was standing just moments before.

Father Remington held the gun. Joshua was standing behind him shaking, his eyes never leaving Rosette. Jeni turned to Chrno.

"Father will be waiting…."

And with a gust of wind she was gone. Chrno's more horrific features had disappeared but the anger still remained a tinge of guilt prodded at his heart.

"What have you done..?"

Joshua came out from behind Remington and walked over to his now dead sister. "Monster…you killed her.."

Chrno stopped breathing for a moment. Killed…her..?

Remington decided it would be a good time to pull the tormented blonde away. He put a stern hand on his shoulder's trying to steer him away from the site but Joshua fought back which caused the Father to wrap his arms around him pulling him away.

"It's all your fault! Because of you she's dead! MONSTER! DEMON! I HATE YOU! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT-"

Chrno couldn't hear anymore, he couldn't speak.

He's right…

His hands balled into fists.

It's my fault…

Forcing the tears back…

No more crying…

He ran.

I have to do something…

Remington's yells were blocked out. Running faster than he ever had before he left.

**NOW.**

Aion was going to pay for what he had done. Chrno would make sure of that.

…

**xoxoxo**

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
there is nothing I wouldn't give  
from this moment on

**Xoxoxo**

…

TBC….

**Author's note**:

I'm probably not going update for a while people cause one: I'm grounded from the Internet, and two: School. --; I've already planned out the ending and it'll will probably be done around Thanksgiving and maybe Christmas in the latest.

Chrno: Let's hope not…

(FF starts praying)

(Chrno starts praying)

**Just a little tidbit**:

**I DO NOT HATE ROSETTE! ROSETTE IS COOL! But if you wish to flame me please do so because I like criticism now but if you flame be witty about it and no whining. If you have a burning question email me at animeartist007 (at) yahoo (dot) com. I will answer your questions to the best that I can but I WILL NOT give out spoilers. You'll have to wait like every other person out there. Any kinds of reviews are welcome!**

Azmaria: And please press that button down there and review its not the hard and won't take to much time unless there's a time bomb strapped to your back and you can't get it off then you're screwed but if there's not then please do so NOW!

FuryFaux out.

_(Sweet 8 pages…sorry…)_


	8. Christmas

Dear all readers,

No I am not dead…just very busy. Anyways just to let you know the next chapter of "Angels & Demons" will be up probably around Christmas. This will probably be the second-to-last chapter so woo. After I finish it I have four story ideas that I wanna write but don't know which one, and I don't wanna waste my time on a story no one will read. Here are the stories:

"The Wizard of Oz: Ninja Style"  
Anime: Naruto Humor/Parody  
Summary: Whack witches, lazy scarecrows, high-pitched chibis, and a whole lot of cursing.

"Wish Upon a Red Moon: Poems from the Eyes of Rookie 9"  
Anime: Naruto Poetry/Drama  
Summary: "The Wheel of Time turns, and ages come and pass leaving memories that become legend, then fade to myth, and are long forgotten when that age comes again." Darkfic no pairings

"Looking Through the Chestnut Glass"  
Anime: Naruto Spiritual/General  
Summary: "Not all who wander are lost" A little boy walks down the path of life pondering questions that little boys should not ponder. No pairings AU

"Remains of a Broken Down Church"  
Anime: Naruto Drama/Angst  
Summary: War has broken out destroying all of the 5 nations. Konoha. Dead. Sunagakure (sp?). Dead. Everything and everyone. Gone forever. Except one remaining broken soul left to tell the tale of a race far, far ahead of us. Darkfic. Character Death.

Please vote for the one you think I should write after "Angels & Demons" at my email and I'll post the winner with the next chapter! So go vote now dangit!


End file.
